Starlight
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: This is going to be where I post a collection of one-shots! Some of them are fluffy, some are heartfelt and emotional. Pretty sure 99% of them are Starco! Enjoy!
1. Red Hoodie

**Author's note:**

 **I been working on this story since forever! And now with the huge hiatus we are having, we got to stay together! Well, here's the one-shot! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Oh Marcoooooo!" Star yelled as she ran up the stairs and burst into his room. The boy just looked up from his notebook, dropping a pencil he was chewing on.

"Hey Star!" Star's smile became wider, and she ran near him, almost making him stumble backwards on his chair. Marco stood up, trying to remain on his feet.

"Star, what's going on?" He asked her, a smile of his own forming. He could only imagine why Star was this happy, Maybe Ludo was back, because after the incident with Toffee and the wand, he hasn't attacked them...yet. Or maybe her mom will finally give her back the wand. Either way, he expected something big.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to ask you for a favor," She said, jumping from one feet to another. Marco furrowed his eyebrow and looked at her.

"Sure, what is it?" Star eyed his hoodie and then back at him.

"I was wondering if I could have your hoodie," She asked as sweetly as she could. Marco took a step back and sent her a questioning look.

"Why would you want my jacket Star?" Marco narrowed his eyes at her, making the princess bite her bottom lip and play with a strand of her hair. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just do," she mumbled. Marco shook his head,

"Anyyyyway, is that a yes?!" Marco shook his head and began to lead her out of his room, one of his hands on her back, pushing her towards the exit as Star reluctantly began to move.

"Nope. Unless you tell me."

Star crossed her arms over her chest and marched the remaining steps to the hall. She groaned under her breath,

"FINE!" She strolled to her room, intentionally slamming the door behind her. Marco just sighed when he was alone at his room. It was not that he didn't want to give her his hoodie, he would be fine. He has lots of them. But he was just curious as why she isn't telling him something. They are supposed to be best friends...no secrets between them...right?

* * *

"Morning Star!" Marco greeted as she began to walk downstairs wearing her pajamas. The boy exchanged a smile with her, and she rushed downstairs.

"Hey Marco...sorry about yesterday," Star began, twiddling with her fingers. Marco just chuckled and went behind the counter,

"It's okay Star. Here, I cooked some nachos to make up for it too," Marco said, setting a plate of warm nachos right before her. Star smiled, grabbing one of them and stuffing it on her mouth.

"HOT HOT! HOT! HOT!" She began to yell as her tongue barely touched it. Marco immediately widen his eyes. He opened another one of the counters, and in a couple of seconds he handed her a glass filled with water. Star snatched the glass away and splashed it into her mouth that was wide open.

"That's not how it's-" Marco began to stutter, only to stop after realizing the girl wasn't even listening. After Star managed to cool down, she sighed.

"I'm sorry Star! I should've warned you," he said sheepishly. Star only shook her head, part of her pajamas wet thanks to her splash.

"Its fine Marco!" Then her eyes lit up and a devious smile made its way to her face.

"But you can make it up to me!" Marco chuckled at her and took off his apron, laying it gently on the counter, eager to find out what Star was going to make up.

"What is it?"

"You can give me your hoodie!" Marco stopped chuckling and crossed his arms over his chest. Star was sending him a huge smile with begging eyes.

"Tell me why Star, and it's yours," He responded with a smirk. Star pouted and grabbed his shoulder,

"Come on Marco! Do you _**really**_ need to know?" Marco shook her off his shoulder and took a step away,

"Yes Star, I **_really_** need to know!"

"PLeaseee Marco, pleasseeeee" Star said, tugging at his shoulder. Marco sighed, frustrated.

"Nope,"

 **3 days later...**

"PLEASSEEE."

"No"

"PLEASSEEE."

"No Star"

"Prettyyyyy PLEASSEEE."

"STAR!" Star stopped on her tracks and looked at the bewildered Marco.

"Is that a yes?" Marco groaned and headed up to his room, locking the door behind him, barely blocking the sounds that the princess was making. He sighed, as much as he wanted to know why she wanted it so much, he had to admit she was being really persistent. And if she wanted it, well, he could give it to her.

He shook his head, frustrated with his solution. It was fair for only her, because he would still be clueless about it. He smiled as he began to unzip his hoodie, she was more important than whatever he wanted. And she alwals had the upper hand thanks to that.

He folded it neatly and shook off the dust that laid on his sleeves. Once he made sure it was okay, he went to the door and opened it. Star was there, currently petting some of the laser puppies.

"MARCO! So-" Before she could say anything else, Marco showed her his hoodie, making her also realize he was wearing his grey shirt.

"Here you go Star," He said with a small gentle smile. Star giggled in excitement and snatched it away from his arms, hugging it tightly. Marco smiled at the sight. Star noticed this and turned to him, holding the hoodie behind her. The hearts on her cheeks began to turn a light shade of red, as if she was blushing.

"I just wanted something that reminds me of you," she whispered at him, briefly meeting his eyes. Marco widen his eyes and silently gasped. Yet when he was going to answer, the princess was already skipping to her room, with the laser puppies following her, and his hoodie handing over one of her hands.

 **Review!**


	2. Break your little heart

**Author's note:**

 **Thanks for your reviews in the first one-shot! Hope you like this one too!**

She frowned when he saw him talking to Jackie. She didn't know why though. It has become an instinct...to do it without her consent. Is not like they were dating...actually she wasn't so sure about that. Marco just began to talk to her and who knew they could get along so well? Maybe that's what bothered her. That Marco acted weird when he was with her and the time between the two decreased. The weirder he was with her, the more normal he was with Jackie. What was up with that?

What really confused her is that once, Jackie would look her way and smile, then whisper something to Marco. Like reassuring him something. Though that only added more pressure onto the princess. That and this new found feeling.

She felt something weird at her chest. Like her heart aching. Then she looked up back again to where Marco and Jackie where talking. The ache came again. She frowned and started to march home, not waiting for Marco.

For every step she took, she still felt the ache. She never felt it before though. Is like...her heart was breaking. She widen her eyes. Hopefully is not literal. She sighed as she got to the doorstep and opened the door.

"Hey Star! Marco! Wait, where's Marco?" Star smiled and waved a small hello towards Marco's mother.

"He's at school, talking," Star said, a bit bitterly. The mother noticed this and walked around the counter and to the living room.

Star was now sitting down at the couch, staring blankly at the remote.

"Star, is-" the mom began,

"Is it possible that someone's heart can get broken?" she randomly blurted out. Then once she realized she did so, she looked down, blushing. The mom smiled, identifying the problem.

"Depends. Sometimes our heart gets broken when we see things we don't want to see, or when things seem to go wrong. Or when it seems like we are losing someone special," the mom explained, rubbing Star's back, like mothers do to console their child.

Star nodded.

"But it doesn't really break, right?" Star asked a glint of paranoia in her eyes. The mom chuckled.

"No darling, it doesn't. Its just an ache right in here," the mom point at her heart making Star smile.

"Thank you." the mom nodded.

"Now tell me, who broke your heart?" Star widen her eyes and turned to look bewildered at her.

"What?"

"You heard me Star," Star sighed. Hiding a small smile, touched that Marco's mother was acting like her own when she needed her.

"Marco. It's just he is talking with Jackie everyday and I feel like he is replacing me. Plus the few times we actually do hang out, he is always acting weird!" the mom nodded.

"I'm not jealous of Jackie though, she is a really cool person. But I think I might like Marco," she whispered, shifting her eyes. The adult smiled and grabbed her chin.

"Then why don't you tell him that? You guys are best friends, and I'm sure Marco would be-" her voice got cut off by some noise. Star and Marco's mother peeked out the window, only to see Jackie giving Marco a ride on her skateboard.

"Ughhh!" Star groaned frustrated and headed angrily to her room, forgetting the conversation she was having shortly before they were interrupted. The remaining person just shook her head and let out a sigh.

Moments later Marco came in chuckling and she could see the other blonde girl skating away, also laughing.

"Hey Mom!" her mom snapped out of her thoughts and greeted her son.

"Hi Marco. How was school?" Marco shrugged as he left his backpack over in the couch and walked to the fridge.

"It was good. Kinda boring actually," her mom nodded. She was thinking on how to bring up the subject about his new friend.

"I didn't see Star though, is she already home?" His mom smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Marco, who's your new friend?" She asked, trying to read any signals of his face. But the boy just replied nonchalantly.

"That's Jackie. She's helping me with something," he responded, chewing one of the cookies his mom had prepared. Her mom nodded.

"I see. So what is she helping you with?" Marco suddenly seem uncomfortable. His cheeks got a slight shade of red.

"Advise?" her mom chuckled and raised her eyebrows and Marco sighed in reluctance, knowing how he was going to have to tell her.

"I like someone, so she is helping me in what to say and stuff since now I'm getting nervous around her," he explained in a low voice, constantly looking at the stairs, hoping that no one was listening. Her mom widen her eyes...could it be?

"And is this person...Star?" Marco widen his eyes and clapped his hands over her mother's mouth.

"Why would you say that!? She is right upstairs!" Her mom snickered and pulled his hand away, shaking her head.

"Well she was talking to me earlier and she said stuff about you," Marco smiled,

"And?"

"You should talk to her about that, along with what's going on with you and Jackie," Mrs. Diaz said, feeling a sense of relief at solving at least one of the teenager's problems.

"Nothing is going on between us."

"That's not what Star thinks, sweetie," she responded. Marco hit his head with the palm of his hand. Then he left his half-eaten cookie on the counter, rushing towards the stairs. But before fully disappearing, he turned to his mom.

"Thanks mom." he gave her one of those typical smiles and continued cimbing the stiars. Mrs. Diaz smiled back and watched him go.

* * *

As Marco headed to her room, he could see rays of light coming out of it. Then the lights also turned to sparkles. He approached the door, only to hear Star casting some spells. Probably to cheer herself up.

He knocked on her door, only for the sounds to disappear.

"Hey Star, can I come in?" there was a slight pause before she opened her door. She was wearing a smile, though he could tell it was forced. He entered her huge room and flopped down on her bed.

"What's up Marco," she asked with her normal enthusiastic voice. Marco smiled at her.

"We need to talk Star." Star nodded and sat down beside him. He couldn't be mad at her because well, she hasn't done anything that would get either of them in trouble. So what could he say...unless he was going to officially announce his relationship with Jackie. She seriously hoped that was not it

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you," Star smiled at him.

"Its fine. I mean, you and Jackie are together so it makes sense," Marco cut her off.

"We aren't together though. She's been giving me advise about the person I like," Star widen her eyes and looked away.

"That's great Marco! Who is she?" That was certainly not the response he was expecting from her. He twiddled with his fingers, pondering if this was what the moment Jackie told him about. The moment he would tell her.

Star eagerly waited for his response, wondering what took him so long. Marco took a deep breath. It would be like karate, fast and hard and it wouldn't hurt. So he would say it straight forward and quickly. He nodded. But maybe he'll tell her in Spanish. Just to be safe.

"Eres tu, princesa," he sad softly, stealing a glance at her eyes. Star just looked at him.

"Ummm I'm pretty sure that's not her name. But you said princess...so..." He watched as she slowly began to make sense of what he said. Then how her eyes gained a certain spark.

"It's me!" she gasped and Marco began to blush, looking away. Then Star smiled so widely and the hearts on her cheeks began to glow.

"Its me!" she repeated again, this time louder and with a certain bliss in her voice. Marco nodded, a small smile on the corner of his lips.

"Oh Marco, I like you too!" she said, throwing her hands up. Marco widen his eyes, reminding himself he owed one to Jackie.

Hugs!?" He suggested, seeing how the girl was bouncing up and down in glee. The princess turned ay his voice and smirked.

"Mmm..how about...kiss?" And without needing any more from his part, she quickly gave him a peck on his lips and giggled, biting the top of her wand in amusement as she saw Marco's burning red face. Marco shook his head after a few seconds, then smiled at the princess.

"Te amo mi princesa."

 **hoped you liked it! And review!**

 **PS: the words meant *its you princess and *i love you my princess**


End file.
